The Black Knight
by Rian1945
Summary: Few years after Finn's death, a rookie and talented woman cop name Fionna take his place and have to confront a new high-tech vigilante that nicknamed The Black Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY HEY! This is my Third fanfic. This story is NOT the sequel of L.O.S Adventurer( My last story). This story is about mystery and crime. All the character are humanized. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The land of Ooo is full with crime. The dedicated police risk their live to do their job. They'll do anything for justice. One of them is Detective Finn. He's family is a millionaire , but he sign for the police because he want to clean the streets from his 18th birthday, he celebrate it by arresting 5 drug dealer and destroy a total 5 million dollars of drugs. He was an orphan when he was a baby and adopted by General Joshua MacArthur. When he was adopted, he has a new brother name Jake MacArthur, which already passed away. He also has two woman's friend. Their named is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, who's the daughter of king Gumball of Candy kingdom(the kingdom name Candy kingdom because the main commodity of the kingdom is candy). She's a doctor and a celebrity and the hottest woman in the land of Ooo. the other one is Marceline Aberdeen from the Aberdeen Mafia family, she's the last known Aberdeen in the land of Ooo and she change her family business from mafia to charity business and she's also a detective. He's achievement for life is become a hero.

Now, he's eighteen and a detective in narcotic division. He's the policemen that department ever had. He's partnered with Marceline. Right now, They in a OMW police-issue car and stay in the car for 4 hours and wait in front a warehouse until a drug delivery shipment. "Man, this gonna take forever." say Marceline to Finn while putting her leg in the dashboard of the car. "Shhh. I'm concentrating watching them." reply Finn while using a binocular. Suddenly, a van is appear and the drug dealer comes out from the van and open what is carrying. It's full of mariyuana and the payment is by a suitcase full of money. "This is Finn, target sighted, call the FCDF(First Counter-danger Forces). I'm going in." said Finn to police operator. "Roger that detective. FCDF en route to your position ETA 25 minutes." replied the operator to Finn. "OK. Marceline, stay here! I'm gonna go in. You guard the outside." said Finn to Marceline while loading his SS-2. "Roger Finn." replied Marceline. Finn comes out from the car and identified himself. The dealer shot at Finn and He hid behind a box. Finn comes out from his hiding and killed the people that shooting at him. He walked to the warehouse and shooted everyone that tried to kill him. 25 minutes later, Finn hasn't comes out from the building and FCDF is arrived. "Hello detective. Captain James Cartwright at your service!" said the Captain to Marceline. "Alright. My partner is inside he hasn't comeback since he went in." said Marceline the situation to the Captain. "Roger. Cmon let's move. The rest of you make a perimeter." said Captain and took 5 of his men. They entered the building. 3 minutes later, massive fire battle is herd inside the building and suddenly the warehouse is exploded and the some of the ceiling in the warehouse is broke and make the warehouse's rooftop crumbling down. All the FCDF that entered the building is KIA, including Captain James Cartwright. Marceline is crying and sobbing a lot when one of the FCDF is gave her Finn's necklace. Few of the dead body is unable to identified because is heavily destroyed and some of dead body is burned to ashes. The next day, all the police department attended the funeral for the FCDF that KIA in the explosion and the most dedicated cop in the history, Detective Finn MacArthur. All of Finn's friend attended the funeral. It was a great loss for everyone and his brother Jake. But, his friends and Jake are moved on and continue their own live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since Finn is dead, no-one dare to take his position. Until, one woman make a difference to everything. If you want to know who she is, read this chapter.**

Chapter 2: A new beginning.

3 years has past since the death of Finn MacArthur. Everyone is moving on. Marceline become the captain of the police department. Princess Bubblegum become the head of doctor association in the land and the best doctor. Jake become a detective following his brother footsteps and married with Lady Rainicorn, the daughter of Bobby Rainicorn(the owner of ). Marceline still become a detective. His other friend, Bernard Murray-Owen or known as BMO is the head of First Counter-Danger Force(FCDF).

There this woman that will gonna make a difference. Her name is Fionna. She just sign up for the police department a month ago, but showing a lots of great result. Some people said that she's the woman that can take Finn's position. She sign for the police because of her step-sister Cake which also a detective. She's the daughter of Captain James Cartwright(who had KIA in the first chapter). She had someone that had a crush which is part of the candy kingdom royal family. His name is Rudolf Gumball, the most known ladiesman in the land and always throw a party at night and also related to Bubblegum.

She's the member of the drug control detectives(DCD) that consist of she , Jake, Cake, and this guy which also part of the royal. His name is Olivier Flame and part of the Flame kingdom family(the kingdom is located near a volcanic mountain which already dead and have very fertilize land) and also he had a crush on Fionna and he had a sister. Her name is Sofia Flame. She's one of the prettiest woman in the land and also Finn's old crush.

Right now, she and her team is investigating of a massive homicide in a drug house. "Hello. This is this DCD office." said Fionna to the police operator. "DCD team called to investigate a massive homicide in a drughouse. The address of the drughouse will be given in your PDA." replied the operator. "Copy that." replied Fionna. "Cmon team. We got massive homicide in a drughouse. The address will be given your PDA. Let's move!" said Fionna to her team. Then Fionna and the team use the elevator to going down to the basement. They reach the basement and going to Fionna's car. It's a blue mariner series 1 that manufacture by Lé . Everyone look stunning because it's one of the expensive car in the land. They entered the car Fionna is the driver. Cake pulls out her M9 pistol and cleaning it. Marceline and Olivier just looking out the window seeing building that passed.

30 minutes later, the made it to the destination and they straight to investigate. "DCD team is here sergeant. Your men now in my authority. Tell them if they find anyting, go straight to me or one my team." said Fionna to the sergeant police. "Yes ma'am." replied the sergeant. Olivier and Cake are searched the house. While, Fionna and Marceline begin to searched all the dead which already gathered outside the house. "WOW! Whoever did this, he must be have lots of skill." said Marceline to Fionna. "What do you mean?" ask Fionna. "Take a look this. All the dead are getting headshot. Including, the boss. This guy must be super accurate." said Marceline with full of shock while looking at the dead. Meanwhile, Cake and Olivier entered the house. When they entered the house, there's a lot of bloodstained in the wall and floor. They started to investigate the first floor. They found lots of drugs, guns, and decks of files that recorded the shipment of the drug and weapons. They found that most of the drugs comes from many sources. But, the guns is come from one man, Simon Petrikov or known as the ice kingdom(the kingdom is located at the north region of the land that fill with mountains range. The place is also basecamp of the resistance group against the UK(United Kingdom. It's the union of all kingdom in the land of Ooo). After they searched the first floor, they started to investigated the boss room. Olivier searched the table of the boss. When he opened it, He found a steel insignia. It's shape like shield have two guns cross behind it and there's the shape of the earth and a written in the shield. The written says "The Black Knight". "Uhhh.. I think we gonna facing a new criminal." said Olivier to Cake. "Who is. the criminal that you talk about?" asked Cake about the name of the criminal. "The Black Knight." replied Olivier to Cake. After they finished, they went downstair and rendezvous with Fionna and Marceline. "So what the guys find?" asked Fionna to Olivier and Cake. "I think this thing is done by one criminal. The Black Knight." replied Olivier. "I don't think he's a criminal because he kill criminal. I think his a vigilante." said Fionna to Olivier. "Okay. If you say so." replied Oivier. They went back to the station and start to gathered the evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you guys already read the second chapter, you guys must known Fionna and her team. Now they inveatigate the evidence to determine the identity of "The Black Knight". There some Fionna x Olivier Flame. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The past.

They arrived at the station and open the back of the car to brought the evidence. They entered they're office and started to analysed the evidence. Fionna and Olivier started to evidence that may lead to "The Black Knight". While, Marceline and Cake on the evidence that lead to the source of the drugs and guns.

"So, what do you think about this guy?" asked Fionna about "The Black Knight" to Olivier as she puted the bullet which possible from "The Black Knight" weapon into the analyser machine. "This guy is very stealthy, he kill anyone that sees him, and he really hate drug dealers." replied Olivier to Fionna. "I kinda agree with you." said Fionna. "By the way, do you remember in high school when I always stalking behind you." said Olivier with little bit shy. "Yeah and my friend always make a fun of it." replied Olivier. "I remember that I always give you flowers once a month." said Olivier with his face going red. "Yeah and I used your flowers to make my garden more beautiful." replied Fionna and her face is going red. "And I have a confession to make. Something that may kinda weird." said Olivier. "What?" asked Fionna. "Do you remember when we at the cafeteria and climb the table and I screamed I LOVE YOU FIONNA WITH ALL MY HEART!" replied Olivier as his face is going redder. "Yeah. You make me feel cannot stop thinking about it for 2 months." replied Fionna with her face getting redder as well. "And also..." said Olivier when he suddenly stop. "What so you want to tell me?" replied Fionna as her heart I start to pounding hard. "Before I said it, me, Gumball, and Marshall were betting a hundred buck to me that I don't brave enough to said it. And I win the bet." said Olivier with little bit sad. "So, everything you said in the cafeteria when we were on high school is just a bet that you don't have the guts to said your feeling for me?" replied Fionna with a little disappointed. "yeah if you put it that way." replied Olivier with his head down. "I think its really romantic" said Fionna as her face getting redder and her heart is ponding hard. "You know. I get this drive to kiss you." said Olivier as his face getting redder and his heart pounding harder. "Me too." replied Fionna. They started to get closer and they're lips are getting closer and closer. As they lips almost meet, the analyser machine is complete its work scanning a bullet found something in the bullet. They get to seperated and they started say sorry to each other. Fionna take a look at the scope in the analyser machine and zoom in. They found something that almost imppossible. It has an army mark and serie code from the bullet. "I guess is the time to meet an old friend." said Fionna to Olivier. "Oh yeah." replied Olivier.

Meanwhile, Marceline and Cake are analysing the drugs and weapons. "Well this drug dealers is ready for combat. But, they don't stand a chance with this "The Black Knight." said Marceline to Cake. "Yeah. This guy don't stand a chance and the could be using the drug and make them unfocus and unaware of his or her presence." replied Cake to Marceline while opening a sack of heroin and pour it into a box to destroyed. "By the way, how o you meet Fionna?" asked Marcline to Cake. " My father, James Cartwright is adopted Fionna when she was a baby. He took a great care her with all of her heart. Sometime, I felt he loves her more than me. She wanted to became a detective since she was 5 years old like me. So, I helped her and taught her the way to become a detective." said Cake proudly to Marceline. "Wow. Her story is the same as my friend Finn." replied Marceline. "Wait... Finn MacArthur?" asked Cake with a honored face. "Yeah. His my best friend and I miss him very much." replied Marceline with tears coming from her eyes. "Are you okay?" asked Cake to crying Marceline. "No. I'm okay." replied Marceline while covered her tears. They looted the weapon and take a note at the series number of the weapon. They done they're work and called Fionna and Olivier to met at the office. They decided to do observation in every known drughouse and hopefully they meet and arrest "The Black Knight".


	4. Chapter 4

**In the last chapter, the team agree to observe every known drughouse in the land. They're be an encounter between Fionna and "The Black Knight". Read this chapter for details.**

Chapter 4: Heart of courage.

Fionna went back to her apartment to get a shower and changed her clothes. She going to the front door, straight to the elevator, walked through the hallway, and entered her apartment. Her apartment is very big. It has many room and has two floors. She went straight to the shower, released her clothes, and going to shower. After the shower, she brushed her teeth and looked at the mirror. Her blonde hair is as long as her back, her breast is big, her teeth is very white with her very smooth and white face, her eyes is like a blue sky, her thigh is bery big. She brushed her teeth and went straight to the wardrobe. Her wardrobe is fulled with lots of dress. She wear a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and her black kicking shoes. She used her belt and put her Beretta M1915 in the holsterer. She wear a black jacket because it's very cold at night. She walked back to the hallway, entered the elevator and straight to the basement, entered her Laprisse and drive to her observation position.

She arrived at the observation pos and waited until "The Black Knight" in act. She drank her hot coffee to kept her awake. She just sat at her car and kept report in to the team. She started to get bored, so she started to browse at her cellphone. It's already 2 hours and "The Black Knight" haven't shown up. Fionna get sleepy. Suddenly, she saw someone with black commando hat, black glasses, black muzzle, black clothing till the shoes and the hand, and a black backpack which make Fionna confused. She take at look at "The Black Knight" body and posture and She can known that his a man as the same age as her. He pulls out two cz75 full-auto with silencor and killed the guard that guarded the building with a headshot. He entered the building and there's no gunfight heard. Fionna reported to the team and comes out from the car. She pulls out her Beretta and covered in right side of the door. She then heard someone screamed very loud and the screamed is gone. She kicked the door and saw massive bloodbath. Everyone is dead of a headshot. She searched around the first floor when suddenly she heard someone coming down from the stairs. She saw "The Black Knight" and pointed her gun at him. "The Black Knight" suddenly holstered his gun and moved toward Fionna. "Ooo police department! Put your hands in the air." shouted Fionna at "The Black Knight." while pointing her gun. "Okay. I put my hands in the air." replied "The Black Knight" softly and put his hand in the air and move closer to Fionna. "Stop there." shouted Fionna to him and she moved closer to him. Suddenly, He took Fionna weapon, pulls out the mag, dumping all the bullets, and dismantled the upper part of the gun, and give it to her. He ordered Fionna to sit at a couch and he opened a fridge, take a wine, and drank it while sitting next to Fionna. "Who are you?" asked Fionna to him about his identity. "I'm "The Black Knight". I killed drug dealers and protected anyone in need and doing what police can't do and you can called me Knight." replied "The Black Knight" to Fionna. "Okay Knight. Why you don't worked with the police?" asked Fionna to Knight. "I don't want to work to police because I think the police is corrupt." replied Knight as he drank the wine. "I'm not corrupt." replied Fionna to him as he drank a bottle of wine. "Well. I guess some people still walk in the path of justice and the heart of courage." replied Knight as he finished drank the wine and put in the table. "Wow! You don't gonna nauceous?" asked Fionna with a suprised face after he finished drank the wine. "No. I don't." replied him with soft voice. "By the way, your the most beautiful girl I ever see." said Knight to Fionna and her face is getting red. "Thanks dude." replied her. "Your eyes is like the blue of the skies, your body is very sexy, Your skin(take off his glove and put it her skin) is the softest than other woman I met, and you make me falling in for you." said Knight as his heart pounding heart. "Th-th-thanks." replied Fionna as her face is redder and her heart is also pounding hard.

Suddenly, they heard someone said that the FCDF is ready to barge in. He hugged Fionna for 3 seconds and putted a C-4 at the wall. He blow the wall and can saw the view of the city since the house is located in the side of the mountain. He then jumped from the house to the cliff. Fionna ran to the holed wall and saw him falling very fast. Suddenly, two wings comes out from his backpack and the backpack turn into a booster. He flew to the city very fast and Fionna can't see him. Cake then shot the handle of the door and she comes in with all the team and the FCDF searched the whole place. "Fionna. Are you okay?' Asked Cake to Fionna. "I'm okay and I think..." replied Fionna she suddenly stopped. "Thinking about what?" asked Olivier to her. "I think I have a crushed to him." replied Fionna and her face is going red. "With who?" asked Marceline. "The Black Knight." replied Fionna. "Honey. Are you serious?" asked Cake with shocked. "Yes and don't worry. I'm not in brainwashed." replied Fionna to the team and the team is more shocked. The team decided to go back to the station and Cake is ordering one of the officer to drove her car to the station so she can asked what happened between Fionna and Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, Fionna will meet old friends. They'll be some love strory between Fionna and herbold friends. Read the chapter for more details.**

Chapter 5: The good days.

As Fionna and cake drove to the police station, Cake ordered Fionna to stop at the side of the street and asked her some question. "Honey, are you sure didn't get brainwashed?" asked Cake to Fionna. "No. Of course not. I like him because his different. He has a perfect manner, have a sexy body, and I think his very handsome if he realease his muggle." replied Fionna with a calm voice. "Okay. Anyway, he didn't rape you or do anything bad to you?" asked Cake with little worried. "No, I'm still a virgin. Don't tell anyone!" replied Fionna. "Okay honey. And beside, why would I tell everyone that you a virgin." replied Cake. "Well... You always told everyone." said Fionna. "Don't worry honey. That time has passed." replied Cake. They drive back to the street and went straight to the police station.

When they arrived, the others already waited for them. They then begin to investigate of all the remains of the Knight and they found the same thing as the last investigation. They started to think what to do next. "I have an idea. Why don't why visit the army ask them if they have sell their weapon to the Knight." said Olivier to the team. "I agree. But, we don't have enough power to ask for warrant to search the whole army base." replied Marceline while drinking a soda. "Don't worry. I know an old friend that have the power and he'll be pleasant with our presence. Especially Fionna." replied Olivier with a little smile. "Okay. Who is it then?" asked Fionna to Olivier. "Oh. You'll see." replied Olivier as his smile is getting bigger.

The team entered their vehicle and drove to Grassland fort. They drove through to the cliff and see spectacular view. The fort is surrounded and protected with many armies, lots of armored vehicle gathered outside the fort, many fighter jets take off from the fotress, it's the center of the army. They through the checkpoint, gave their identities, and drove inside the fort. They're parked in the parking lot and walked to the administration office. They entered the office and met someone that Fionna can't ever guess. "So it's been a while their Fionna." said Marshall Lee with his colonel badge with his army jacket and black boots and an army Barret. "yeah. It's been while." replied Fionna with a shy voice. "So, are you ready to beg to me to become my girlfriend and marry me?" asked Marshall Lee with a sarcastic voice. "No! Of course not." replied Fionna as she feelin disgrace in front of her team. Then, Olivier come inside the room and Marshall saw him. "So, you don't want to be with me because you already date with me. Have you guys smooching a lot lately?" asked Marshall Lee with a sarcastic voice. "NO! OF COURSE NOT!" shouted both as Marceline and Cake saw them and hold their laugh. "Easy guys. I just teasing both of you. So, what do you need?" asked Marshall Lee. "We investigate the massecre by "The Black Knight" as you see in the news. We found his trace of his bullet and the bullet is contain army serial number and code. So, do you have a leaked in the armory?" asked Fionna to Marshall. "No of course not. I handle the armory and I checked everyday. There's no way could be a leak happen." replied Marshall as he sweating and nervous. "You know Marshall, why do you feelin nervous. We didn't intimidate you. Unless, you knew who's "The Black Knight"." replied Fionna with little intimidate. "No, I don't know who he is." replied Marshall as he more nervous than before. "Marshall. Don't lie. You know who he is. You gonna tell me or I'll tell your superior and complain you about lack of security." replied Fionna as she more intimidating. "Okay. You got me. I don't know who he is. But, he knew very well and I think he's one our old friend. He told me that to give him some of the ammunation and as for exchange, he gave me tips about the army weakness so I can close the weakness and corruption among the army. That's it and please don't tell my superior." said Marshall and his calm down. "Okay Marshall. I won't tell and I think were done here." replied Fionna as she ordered the team to return to the station. As she walked outside the building to the parking lot. Marshall gave her a box and told her that it's for her. Fionna carried the box and put it the trunk of the car and the team drove back to the station.

They arrived at station and Fionna brough the box to her desk. She put the box on the desk, sat on the chair, an opened the box. After she opened the box, she can saw her high school pictures. As she opened deeper, she took her favorite pen that she think that she dropped at the class and gone. Then she took a ring made of gum than Marshall onc give to her and she took a love letter and there's a dozen in the box. She readed the whole love letters and her heart is filled with love. She then saw a letter in the box and opened the letter and there's writing in the paper. "M to F. You always in my heart. Love Marshall." said the writing and she turned the paper and all this time is a picture. She saw the picture of she sitting in the class with Marshall on her right and holding hand. Fionna just struck with love and she still have feeling to Marshall. Suddenly, "Hey. What are you doing?" asked Marceline that suddenly came behind her. "NOTHING!" shouted Fionna as she put everything in the box and put it in the cupboard of her desk. "Oh I see that you in love with this Marshall. Fionna and Marshal sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." said Marceline to Fionna with a teasing voice. "Oh shut up. And be grown up." replied Fionna as her face is getting red. "Whatever you say. Lovebird." replied Marceline as she laugh walked back to her desk.

As the night goes by, She walked to her car in the basement and drove back to her apartment. She arrived at her Apartment. She walked through the lobby when suddenly, she saw someone she known sitting in the sofa in the lobby. But, she didn't take a good notice because she want to go back to her apartment. She arrived at her apartment floor and entered her apartment. She opened her clothes and change it with a comfortbale clothes. She make a coffee when suddenly the door bell of her apartment is rang and she rushed to the door. She opened the door and saw someone that she never suspect. "Hello there Fionna. It's been a long time I haven't saw your beautiful face and heard your beautiful and soft voice. And I have this for you." said Rudolf Gumball as he gave lots of flower to Fionna. "Thanks dude. Oh boy, past haunts back." said Fionna to Gumball. "Okay. May I come in?" asked Gumball to Fionna. "Oh yes sure. You may come in." replied Fionna. Gumball entered the apartment and closed the door while Fionna put the flowers in a vase. "Wow nice apartment." said Gumball amaze to her big apartment. "Yeah. Anyway, have a sit. I'll make you some coffee." replied Fionna she walked to the kitchen. "Oh thank you." replied Gumball and sat in a sofa and make himself comfy. Fionna then pour the coffee in two cups and added some milk in the coffee and brought the cups to the table in the guest room where Gumbll is sitting. "Oh. Thank you for the coffee and it's very delicious." said Gumball to Fionna as he slurped the coffee. "Oh thanks dude. Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Fionna to Gumball. "Oh. I just need someone to talk." replied Gumball as he kept slurping the coffee. "Okay. By the way, how many woman have slept with?" asked Fionna to Gumball to teased him. "Do you want truth?" asked Gumball. "Duhhh." replied Fionna. "Okay. I have slept with 10 different woman in my life and date 10 woman in my life and all of them broke up with me because I cheated with them." said Gumball with confidence voice. "Huh. You're a very good ladiesman and a womanizer." replied Fionna with sarcatic voice. "Okay. Actually, I comin here because I'm want to change and to date you because no matter how many beautiful woman I've met, no-one can match your beauty. Also, I'm falling in love with you site the first day I met you in my life." said Gumball as his face is going red. "Ohhh. So sweat. But..." said Fionna when suddenly stopped. "What? You already dated Olivier or Marshall." said Gumball with little worried. "No. Of course not." said Fionna and her face is going red. "Or you already slept with Marshall or Olivier or maybe both of them." said Gumball with more worried. "No. I haven't slept with anyone in my life. I suddenly stop because you filling my heart." said Fionna as her heart pounding hard. "Oh. Okay. I also feelin the same way." said Gumball to Fionna as his heart also pounding hard. They started to get closer and they hand are holding each other. They're lips is moving closer to each other and they started to hug. They lips then meet and they started to kissed for a very long time while hugging tightly each other. They then move to the bedroom and they jumped to the bed. They stop kissing and Fionna is felt asleep because she very tired and Gumbll also felt asleep. They then hug each other and they stared each other and fall asleep and they sleep like a couple.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, the team found a breakthrough in the drugs that found in the drug house massacre. Read this chapter for more details.**

Chapter 6: The Breakthrough.

The morning day is started. The sun shines make Fionna to woke up. She suddenly get suprised when she saw Gumball sleeping in her bed with her. She check herself that she still wear her clothes and luckily, she still wear her clothes which make her relieved that she didn't have sex with Gumball. She then got up from the bed to the shower while Gumball is still sleeping and snoring. She opened her clothes went straight to the shower to have a bath. Gumball then woke up and she can't found Fionna. "Fionna. Where are you?" asked Gumball with confusion. "I'm in the bath. If you want to eat anything, you take the food in the fridge or you can just cook." replied Fionna while rubbing her hair with shampoo. Gumball walked to the kitchen and he took two eggs, some vegetables, a cooking oil, and of course a pan. He cook the first egg and added the egg with cheese and vegetables and he made an omelette. He then cook the second the egg for Fionna and made an omellete out of the egg. Fionna then comes out from the bathroom, open the wardrobe, and wore her blue shirt and a black jeans. She then wore her gunbelt and holster her beretta. She moved in front of her drawer and sprayed some parfume. She then comes out from the bedroom to the kitchen and saw Gumball cooking omelettes. "Oh. Thank you for cooking the omelette." said Fionna by giving her graditude. "Oh thank you." replied Gumball. "This is delicious. You should be chef." said Fionna while eating her omelette. "Oh thanks for the compliment." replied Gumball. "By the way, aren't you should be working?" asked Gumball as he watch its almot Fionna's work time. "Oh yes. Thanks for remind. If you want to stay, just stay." say Fionna to Gumball while rushing ran to the door. "Oh sure. Huh, she's really out of my league." replied Gumball and sitting in the couch watching TV.

Fionna drove to the station and she rushed to her office. Fortunately, she's on time and she sit in here chair and relaxed for a while. Suddenly, someone enter the DCD office and he's part of the team. "Jake! It's been a while since I see you." said Cake to Jake. "Yeah. I think I'm just gonna work now." replied Jake. "I though you took a month off because of your children's birth and now it's only half of it." said Fionna. "Yeah. I kinda bored in thehouse and Rainicorn told me that I should back to work and she can handle everything." said Jake with a happy face. "Anyway, it's good to see you." said Fionna while shaking his hand. "Yeah, you too. So, I heard you guys make a progressed at "The Black Knight" massacre. So, what's the next clue?" asked Jake about the case. "I don't know. We don't get a new clue until Marceline finish determine where drugs coming from." said Fionna to Jake. "Hey guys! I found the result of the drugs. The drugs is coming from Goblin kingdom and sold in the slums of Candy kingdom. And Hey Jake, it's been a while." said Marceline quickly and everyone almost can't heard what is she saying. "Okay. Call the FCDF to destroyed the drug field in the goblin kingdom and take half of the FCDF to attack the slums." said Fionna. "Okay honey. I'll make some call." replied Cake.

The team drove to the slums of Candy kingdom. They arrived and the FCDF forces surrounded the slums and Chief BMO also one of the forces. "Chief BMO. Thanks for aiding us." said Fionna to BMO. "Yes ma'am. Just lead the trooper through the slums." replied BMO and ordering his troops to followed the team way. The troops moving through the slums with jeeps, armored vehicle(except tank), ETC. Suddenly, the slums people shooted at the FCDF and team. They straight moved to cover and some troops is injured and died. The slums people use RPG to destroyed some of the vehicle. BMO then told Fionna to ran around the path and they'll arrived at the drug storage with little delayed. Fionna brought Cake and Jake while Marceline and Olivier is stayed with the troops. Fionna and the others ran through the alley of the slums and keep on their eyes for enemy. Suddenly, someone shooting through the window and Fionna shot the man with her M4. Cake then shot the slums people that came from the alley with Steyr AUG while Jake is using spas-12. They killed everyone in their way and they'll reached the drugstorage ETA 1 hour by foot.

Meanwhile, the convoy is taking most of the attacks. Marceline and Olivier with Chief BMO is inside an armored jeep with a in the top of the jeep. Marceline grab the and shot everyone that shooting at them. The convoy will reached the drugstorage ETA 2 hours if they stucked in this condition and no reinforcement coming. Chief BMO asked the CO that lead the attack on the drug field in the Goblin kingdom. The CO replied that they attacked the field with less resistance from the druglord. The CO also replied that if they finished the objective, the can came to BMO' troops as a reinforcement ETA 60 minutes. The gunfight is very deadly that a quarter of the troops is injured and dead. BMO ordered the troops to took over a building and use to treated the injured troops. Then, BMO take half of the troops to advancing while the other half is covering the injured.

Fionna, cake, and Jake is advancing with less resistance and they'll moving quickly. They moving through the building so they can move faster. 20 minutes later, Fionna and the team is across the drugstorage. They can heard gunshot 5 KM away. They observed the drugstorage and its guarded with 20 plus foot mobile and 5 heavy machine gun. Fionna and the team make a plan to infiltrate the drugstorage. Jake stole an automatic machine gun and planted it in a rooftop across the drugstorage house. The guard is distracted by the automatic machine gun while Fionna and the team moved through the back of the building. They climbed through the wall and they inside the building. They moved through the hallway of the building when they suddenly found two dead bodies. Suddenly, they heard the armory suplies building is blew up to pieces. They ran to the drugstorage and opened the door. All the drugs is burned. They ran to the druglord's office and they saw him. "The Black Knight" killed the druglord and he shot Fionna and the team with tranquillizer and passed out.

The convoy reinforcemont is arrived and the convoy is pushed their way through the streets to the drugstorage building. 45 minutes later, the convoy reached the drugstorage facilities and all the guards is killed. Most of them with headshot. The convoy searched through the facilities and the found that the drugstorage building is destroyed. Marceline and Olivier moved to the druglord's office and found Fionna, Cake, and Jake passed out. They brought them to the medic to be treated. Marceline and Olivier rested for a while and they driven back to the police station while BMO is clearing and searching the places for evidence. Fionna, Jake, Cake woke up and disorientated by the scene. They asked to BMO what happened and BMO answered. They went back to the police station to tell the others about their encounter with Knight.

They returned to the police station and told their encounter with Knight. They suprised a little because he can break through the slums people security, killed the boss, and escape with no injured and killed all the guards. They decided to went home and investigate the evidences from the drugstorage facilities tomorrow. Fionna drove back to her apartment and went inside the room. She found a letter from Gumball in the door that said he went home because Bonnibel is need to see him. She go inside the apartment and straight to the kitchen to take a wine.

She walked to the living room when suddenly she saw Knight sitting in the couch reading a book. Fionna put her wine and pointed her gun to Knight. "Put your hands up Knight!" said Fionna to Knight. "Jeezzz. You should calm down. Sit next to me and don't worry, I won't kill you because I have something important." replied Knight to Fionna. Fionna holstered her gun and sat in the couch with Knight. "Anyway, I got this for you." said Knight giving her an USB. "What is this?" asked Fionna about the USB. "It's an USB that contains the information of drug supply in the land and the people that take control of the drug." replied Knight giving the details to Fionna. "Thanks." said Fionna. "You're welcome. And also, your beauty make me almost unfocused back there. When I look at you, it's like the whole world stop for a while and you filled my chest with affection and love." said Knight to Fionna with a shy voice. "Thanks dude." replied Fionna with her face is red. "You're welcome." said Knight. He walked to a window and jumped from the window and flew with his jetpack while Fionna only can saw him flew him as she breath very hard because she missed him. She changed her clothes and jumped to her bed and went to sleep hoping Knight will come and sleep beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter, they'll be some Fionna x Knight. Read this chapter for more details.**

Chapter 7: I want to love and live with you.

Fionna woke up from her sleep and feeling desperate because she in love with "The Black Knight" while he is a mostwanted fugitive in the land. She straight to the shower and took a bath. She wore her clothes and calling Cake that she isn't very well and told her to continue investigate without Fionna. She cooked her breakfast and watched the TV for news. She went out to the supermarket to shopping because the food in her home running empty. After shopping, she drove to a restaurant and ate her favorite food, steak.

It was raining. She drove into the place which is known for lots of crimes, especially to woman. She drove the street when suddenly an old woman with a carriage passing by. She stopped in front of the old man. The old woman walked very slowly. Suddenly, the old man took something from the carriage and it turns out to be a machine gun and the old woman is a man. He pointed his gun to Fionna and she do the same. Suddenly, there four other criminals pointed there gun to her and ordered her to comes out from the car. She comes out from the car And throwed her gun away. Three criminals subdued her and brought her to an alley while the other two searched her car. The criminals that subdued her is bent her in a dumpster and took off her jeans. The criminals open they're pants and showing they're vital. They started touched Fionna's vital and ready to rape her. Suddenly, a bullet passed in one of the criminal's head and as well as the other criminals. Fionna pulled her jeans and wore it tightly. She turned around and saw Knight with his dual cz75 supressed. She ran to Knight and hugged him very tight. Knight escorted her back to her car and she saw two criminals dead with headshot. He drove the car with Fionna and drove fast to her house. "Are you okay?" asked Knight to Fionna while she cried. "Yeah. I'm okay." replied Fionna while wiping her tears. "What are you doing her?" asked Knight. "Well. I just on my way home." replied Fionna. "Okay. So, we're heading your home?" asked Knight. "Well no. Can we go to the park?" asked Fionna and her face is become happy again. "Yes. I can do that." said Knight and changed the course to the park.

They arrived at the park and parked near the park. They walked along the park and talked like old friends. They sat on a bench and talking about funny jokes. "Hahahaha. Okay. That's really funny." said Fionna while laughing after hearing Knight's joke. "Yeah. I know." replied him. They started to looked at each other and they started breathing very hard. They're face is going very red and they're heart is pounding of hard. They're faces is getting closer and closer. They mouth is opened and tlready to kiss. Suddenly, they stopped by Knight black muzzle and they started to say sorry to each other. They walked back to the car and drove around the town. They saw the night life of the town. They going into a cliff and saw the view of the city. Fionna lend her head in Knight's shoulder. "You know. If I'am not a cop, I will help you against anything." said Fionna while lend her head in Knight's shoulder. "Yeah. Thanks for everything you said." replied Knight with a deep voice. "I think that I have feelings for you." said Fionna with little bit shy. "Well. I have the same way." replied Knight with a deep voice. "Also, I have something to say." said Fionna with her face going red. "What is it?" asked Knight. "That I really-really-really love you." said Fionna as she felt the world stopped. "I love you too." said Knight as his breath harder. They looked at each other again and Knight pull down his muzzle and they're mouth is getting closer. They kissed for 10 minutes and a spark of love is appear. They stopped kissing and they drove to Fionna's apartment.

They moved inside Fionna's apartment and start to kissing again while hugging. They jumped into the bed and kissing more and more. Suddenly, they stopped kissing because she got an E-mail from Cake on her computer. She rushly opened her the E-mail and the E-mail says that they traced the Knight whereabouts when they investigated the killing that happened in the same street as Fionna almost rape. Some people said that Knight alwas come around the street to cleared the crimes. So, the police will do overwatch around the street. "Well, you should be more careful right now. The police got your back." said Fionna to Knight. "I know. I'll be more careful." replied Knight. "You know. If I not a cop as well, I want to love you and live with you because I'm deeply in love with you." said Fionna as her heart is filled once again. "Well.. I wish I can do the same. But, I live in a dangerous way and I don't want anyone to get hurt." replied Knight with little bit sad. "No matter. I don't care with the danger. I just want to be with you every time." said Fionna. "Thanks for your support." replied Knight. They started to kiss again and jumped into the bed while kissing they looked at each other and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fionna woke up from her slept and find out the identity of "The Black Knight". Read this chapter for more details and enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Revealation.

Fionna woke from her slept and saw Knight sleeping beside her with his muzzle pulled to his neck and he still wear glasses and his barret. Fionna moved closer to him and tried to open his glasses. She moved the glasses carefully fearing to wake him. Suddenly, he woke up and Fionna straightly move her hand away from his glasses. He woke up and said "Hi." to Fionna. He straightly moved to the kitchen and find some food in the fridge. Fionna goes to the bath to have a routine shower. After shower, she open her wardrobe and wore her detective clothes. She walked to the kitchen and saw knight cooking a sack of pasta and ready two plates. He cook the pasta and the pasta become spaghetti and pour it in each plate with the same amount. She sat in the dining chair and Knight brought the plate to her and himself. They ate and talked like they are old friends. Suddenly, she looked at her watch and noticed that she late for work. She ate all the sphagetti very fast and took her gun and put it in the holsterer. He ran to Knight and kissed him in the cheek and she rushly ran to the door and to the elavator and drove her car to the police station. Knight can only saw with impressed expression while wiping his cheek where Fionna kissed him.

She ran to her office and checked in. She then sat in her seat for a while for relaxing. Cake then told her that they're case is stalled because they don't have more evidence about "The Black Knight". She also said that the only way that the case isn't stalling is by arrest Knight. Fionna then become very sad because they have to arrest him. Olivier came and gave an idea that he can sent informant in the streets for information about Knight. Cake agreed with the idea and Fionna reluctantly authorized the idea. They then set the informant location in the streets. Suddenly, Marceline ran inside the office and told them to change the channel to the news channel. "Apparently, the terrorists now taken hostage 20 doctors that join the 10th annual doctor association summit in the DA building. The terorists haven't asked for any tribute." said the reporter between the police and FCDF forces that surrounded the building. Suddenly, one of the terorist jumped from the building while holding Princess Bubblegum and a rope holding their weight. The terorist and Bonnibel landed near a van the terorist pulled her inside the van. The van ran in full speed into the highway and lots of police car chasing it. The team ran to Fionna's car and joined the pursuit. They drove to the highway and saw the van that chased by the police. They joined the pursuit and the van's roof is pulling out a big machine gun and started to fired the police car that pursuit them. Some of the police car is exploded and some were stopped to help the injured while Fionna and the team is still moving in the line of fire. Olivier shot the gunner with his gun and is a hit. The gunner is dead the van is moving into a building and DCD is stopped a block across the building where the van park. They armed themselves and walked to the building and bloodbath will happen.

They moved inside the building and they checked every room where Bonnibel might be. They moved while guarding they're back each other. They moved into a hallway when suddenly lots of terorist shooting at them and they moved to cover and fired back. Massive gunfight happened they can heard that Bonnibel is moved downstairs. Marceline make a hole in the floor and Olivier throwed a grenade an massive explosion happened. The team jumped through the hole and they intercept the terorists that detained Bonnibel. They took out the terorist and secured Bonnibel. Cake checked on her condition while the team moved back to the entrance door to come out from the building. They reach the ground floor when suddenly the entrance door is exploded and blocked the exit. Then, some terorists shot them with tranquilizer they passed out. The terorists brought them through the back of the building, into another van, and drove away. The building is filed with explosive charged and they demolished the building.

The van drove into another building and the team is still uncoincious. They woke up with a sack in their head. The van is suddenly stopped and they pushed out from the car. The terorist opened the door van and opened the sack. Fionna can see the sunshine and they're in some kind of mountains range. They pushed into a building. They saw someone sitting in a chair and he moved to them. "Well. Well. Well. I got a big jackpot in my hand. Throw them to the dungeon." said Simon Petrikov to the team. The terorists throwed them into the dungeon, except for Bonnibel when she pulled to Simon's room. They only can hope that nothing happens to them.

Knight standing in the side of the basin which lead to the camp. He used a rope and rappel to the camp stealthly. He took out some of the guard and moved to the building. He moved inside the building and rushly move to Simon Petrikov's room. He reached the room and take a peek. He saw Bonnibel strap in a bed naked and there' Simon ready to rape her. Knight barge in hit Simon with wood and he unconscious. He realesed Bonnibell she straightly hug him while crying and thanked him for not letting Simon take her virginity. She wore back her clothes and move with Knight to the dungeon. He killed the guards and took the key and released them. They came out from the dungeon and Fionna hug him straightly and kissed him in the cheek and no-one is noticing except them. They moved out from the building to the armory building. They took all the weapon they get and set some explosive in the building. They comes out from the building and Olivier pulled the trigger and the armory building is exploded to pieces. All the terorists is shocked and the team is ran to the gate. Massive rain of fire is at them and they succeed to come out from the camp before the gates is closes. They ran for 10 KM and stopped. "Hold on. I won't run again until I know your identity." said Cake while pointing and Knight. It's true. I'm not gonna step my leg another step until I know your identity." said Marceline. Olivier also agreed with them. Fionna also agreed. "Well then. I will reavealed my identity." said Knight. He pulled down his muzzle and his glasses and barret. Everyone is in very deep shocked knowing his identity. "Yeah. It's me. Finn." said Knight amd his true identity is Finn.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter containing some romances and Finn's story how he still alive. Read and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9: Persona non grata.

The team is shocked knowing that Knight is Finn, they're hero who they thought who is already dead three years ago. They rested in the forest and tomorrow they'll moved back to candy knigdom. They made a tent that they stole in the armory room and set the tent. Everyone is going to sleep except Finn which he do overwatched around the tent. Fionna suddenly woke up at 3 am and she came out from the tent. She moved into a river and washed her face. She kept washing her face when Finn touch her shoulder and told her to come back to tent. Fionna refused to come back to tent, so she walked with Finn around the forest near the tent. They then walked into the side of a cliff and sat in the side. "So, you're come back from the grave huh." said Fionna sarcasticly to Finn. "Yup. If you put it that way." replied Finn and smiling. "I wonder, how do you still alive after the warhouse is exploded. The coroner found your necklace." said Fionna with confussion. "Well... I'm gonna tell you how I'm still alive. Want to hear it?" said Finn. "Duhhh." repied Fionna. "Okay. So this is going, I'm walked inside the building and I heard that the FCDF forces is moving in. I was about to met them when suddenly they shot me with a tranquilizer. I passed out and accidentally I dropped my necklace. They put me in a car with my head inside a sack and I can heard the warehouse is exploded. It was along way and I felt asleep in the way. They also talked about some kind of plan. I don't what it is. Then, the car stopped and they pushed me out from the car. They pulled me into a building and opened the sack. I saw something I didn't believe. The chief of police, Roberto lumpy is talking and smoking with Gregory van lich, the most dangerous druglord and intended to rule the land. They then put out the cigarettes by pushed to my hand they hit me with a crowbar. They then throw into a prison with a man named James Cartwright. He beat up pretty bad and he barely walked. I thinked there for 5 hours and I got an idea. I started to insult the guard and he opened the dungeon. I rushly kicked him in the face and stab his neck with his knife. I stole his pistol and I moved to the armory room. There, I took back my dual cz75 and I bring an AK-47 and a M9 pistol and a bag of C-4. I ran back to the dungeon and carried James. I gave him the M9 pistol for his protection. We silently come it through the back door and took some of the guard. We moved to the gate when suddenly one of the guard alerted our escape and they spotted us. We hide behind a sandbag and we only need to move 20 meters to the gates. They fired us with machine gun and we pinned down. Then, James told me that I need to get out from there without him. I don't want to left him. He gave me a picture of his daughter and told me that I have to protect her from any danger. So, I left him reluctantly and he grabbed the bag of C-4. I ran and I saw the guard closing on him and he blew himself to protected me. I ran through the road that lead me back to the candy kingdom. I ran through the slums and come inside a building. I ran to an elevator and press the basement. I also hold it and the elevator is brought me to my safehouse. I started to get some sleep in the warehouse and thinking what I'm gonna do. The next morning, I flew to the east side of the land and I studied from ninja to become one of them. I trained with them for 3 years. I always waited for 3 years to met the woman in the picture. Finally, my training is fulfilled and I flew back to the city and become "The Black Knight.". And you know the rest." said Finn. Fionna begun to cry knowing how his father is death. Finn hugged her to calm her down. They walked back to the tent and get some sleep and tomorrow, a new adventure has begin.

The next morning, they woke up and gear up. They moved back to the city and walked around the town. They walked to somekind of repair shop and Finn told them to wait. Finn talked to the guy in the repair shop and the guy gve him a key. Finn walked into a garage and drove a Marcetti series 007 black edition, the most expensive car in the world. The team looked in shock. "Wow. No wonder Finn can dodge the police." said Marceline with impressed expression. They entered the car leaving they're gear. They asked to drove to police station. But, he dodge anyway that goes to the police station. "Dude, we need to go to the police station ASAP." said Olivier. "No. We cant't. The chief police might expecting you and arrest all of you for charges that you didn't commit. The terorist will give fake evidence about you guys and you guys will sentences in the trials." replied Finn while driving with his face covered. "What do you mean?" asked Cake. "Fionna. Tell them about my stories." said Finn. Fionna told them how Finn is still alived and everything is started to making senses. They agreed to followed where ever Finn go. Finn strangely drove to the upper class side of the society. "Finn. Where are we going?" asked Jake. "Huh. You'll see it bro." replied Finn. They drove through a mountain and they can saw a big house with the colour of white. The house have a big garden and a big entrance. He drove to the house. He moved the car near the gates. Finn gave a password and the gates automaticly opened. He drove the car to the entrance of the house. They come out the house and looked very impressed about the height of the door. "Wait. Isn't this..." said Jake. "Yup. It's dad's house." replied Finn. "Well. You guys must be super ultra rich." said Olivier.

They entered the house and they saw a big guest room. they're two stairs in the right and the left. The stairs lead to the master room and some other rooms. Finn warned them to do not to the upper floor except Jake. They rested themselves in the living room. Bonnibel turned on a 75-inches TV and the sound of TV is very loud. Olivier asked Finn about the guest bedroom. Suddenly, an old butler came by. His name is John Barnes. He told the team where is the guest bedroom. Jake then came out to get Lady Rainicorn to the house. Finn got up to the upper floor to do something. John then lead the team to comfrence room and he already equip the room with everything to investigate and process any kind of evidence. Some of the equipment is more sophisticated and accurate than they have in the police station. They started to investigate the link between the chief of police and Gregory van Linch. They also investigate any connection with the UK official. They checked through the internet and found arrest warrant for all the team and Princess Bubblegum and Knight. John also equip the room with a coffee machine and some food that keep wore them up.

Fionna came out from the room and she sneaking to the upper floor because she curious why Finn won't allow them to the upper floor. She moved through the upper floor hallway. She then saw a room that filled with Finn's father legacy. She also saw picture of Finn's father in war time. She spotted a window and go looked through it. She saw the garden and there's two graves with big fences surround it. Suddenly, Finn came inside the room and saw Fionna. "This is place is strictly for family. Sorry, but you must step out from the room." said Finn with angry voice. They came out from the room and Fionna started to say sorry to Finn. He escorted her to his room and told her to sat in th chair. He asked her what she saw in the room. After she told Finn, Finn then took her hand and they walked to the room's door. They suddenly stopped and looked at each other. They started to kissing and hugging. They jumped to the bed Fionna released all of her clothes, so as Finn. They have sex and she moaning very loud in the room. They happily have sex and no-one is heard them, except the butler and his happy that he have someone else accompanying him in his life. The team is working hard to clear their name and they keep working till the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Closing to the end of the story. Read the epliogue of the story.**

Chapter 10: The Final Act.

The team investigation revealing lots of ashtonishing result. Gregory van Lich have lots of connection to all UK official, including with secretary general of the UK. They knowed that they can't take Lich to justice without making lots of killing and bloodbath. So, they relaxed for a while to think what's they're next move.

Meanwhile, Finn and Fionna is still having sex and it's get wilder and wilder. At the end, both get tired and they slept. John then gav a sign in Finn's bedroom door "Don't disturb". He came down to the stairs and told the team to have a breakfast. Marceline and Bonnibel are making the breakfast, while Cake is sleeping with Olivier. "Wow, I think that we not gonna survive this." said Marceline to Bonnibel. "I know. We have to make a revolution against the UK." replied Bonnibel while washing the tomatoes. "You know, I got this feeling that I can't let you go because I kinda... It's hard to tell." said Marceline. "Yeah. I got this same strange feeling." replied Bonnibel and she is little bit shy. "I think for some reason, I have love you." said Marceline and her face is going red. "Yeah. I think I love you too." replied Bonnibel. "But this love is more than friends love. Is like a couple love." said Marceline and she walked closer to Bonnibel. "Yeah. I think I love you." replied Bonnibel and she also walked closer. They then looked at each other and kissed. They kissing and hugging like a couple. They heard someone walked to them and they stopped kissing and back what the do before kissing. John is came with a pot of tea with some teaspoon and teaglass. He served it and told Marceline and Bonnibel to drink. "So, John. Where's Finn and Fionna." asked Marceline. "They in the upper floor and can't be disturb." said John. "Why they can't be disturb?" asked Bonnibel and drank her tea. "I like to answer. But, sorry I heard a guet is arrived." said John after they hearing the door bell. He cme out from the kitchen and walked to the entrance. He opened the door and saw Jake with Lady Rainicorn with they're children and some bag. "Ah. Master Jake. You arrived very late and I worried about you." said John while greeting Jake and his family. "Yeah... I needed some time to convinced Lady to come with me and it's very rainy downtown. So, we stayed at home and going this morning." said Jake and came in to the house with his family. Cake and Olivier then woke up and walked to the kitchen and saw Marceline and Bonnibel finished making the breakfast. They at the breakfast together in the table. After they ate, Marceline asked John where Finn and Fionna. John refused to answer. So, they forced to the upper floor and walked to Finn's room. John then intercept them and told them that Finn and Fionna can't be disturb. Suddenly, they heard Fionna sound moaning inside the room. Marceline pulled her magnum and Bonnibel hold the door knop. They count from three to one and barge in. They saw Finn and Fionna naked in the bed and shamed knowing that they have sex. "Holy Glob. If Cake find out about this, I think she's gonna be angry." said Marceline. "I know. You girls keep this a secret." replied Fionna while closing her body with blanket. "Well... Let we think about it." said Bonnibel. They whispered about the secret and they reached a solution. "Okay. We'll keep your secret if.. First, you gave us 100 Kg of pure gold. Second, we want to know how's your relationship growing from time to time. Third, we can come to your date whenever we like." said both of them. "Okay. I guess that's not making many troubles." said Finn and laying his head to Fionna's head. "Well. I agreed." said Fionna and laying her head in Finn's shoulder. "Okay loverbird. We gonna leave you for some quality time." said Marceline and she left them in the room with Bonnibel joining her. Finn and Fionna then do there business again and they very happy.

Olivier and Cake are in the field feeled the fresh air of the mountains with Marceline and Bonnibel joining while Jack is sitting in the side of mountain with Lady and they're children. "So, where's Fionna and Finn?" asked Cake to Marceline. "Um. They reviewing the evidence to make sure that there's no mistake." replied Marceline. They then move to a greenhouse and saw the flowers. It's like a jungle and all the plant are very healthy. They then called by John to returned to the house because Finn have an idea. They entered the house and saw Finn and Fionna fully prepared for war. "Hold on, why do you guys wearing that clothes?" asked Olivier. "I have an idea that all of you absolutely don't like it." said Finn while put his Bowie knife to his belt. "What's the idea?" asked Marceline. "You'll see." said Finn. The team then get dressed like Finn and moved to the garage. There, Finn waiting for them inside an army humvee. The humvee can stand any kind of attack any have lots of weaponary attached in the humvee. Jake is become the gunner of the humvee and they drove out from the house.

They drove to the outer part of the city and heading north. They drove about 5 hours and reached they're destination. They shocked becaus they're destination is Simon Petrikov's base. Finn waving a white flag and they allowed to enter the base. They saw Simon Petrikov waited for them outside his building. They stepped out from the car and suddenly, Simon and Finn were shaking hand. They walked to inside the building and followed Simon. "So, how Simon Petrikov become nice to us?" asked Cake to Fionna. "When we reviewing the evidence, Finn got this crazy idea to proposed an alliance with Simon. So, he called him and he proposed the alliance. They talked for a very long time and they agree to meet now." said Fionna. They walked into a room what Simon called "Business room" and they started to negotiating. "So, what can offer to me propose the alliance to me blonde boy?" asked Simon. "My offer is simple. You take out the UK government with all of your troops and you cam be the leader. But, if you commit a very heinous crime, I'll come to you and slit your throat." said Finn with persuasive voice. "Well. I agree with everyting. You got yourself ana alliance." said Simon and shaking hand with Finn once more. Simon walked to the communication building and ordered his troops to mobilize and prepare for war. The biggest civil war in the land is now very close.

**Don't worry. This is not the end of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The war is on!**

Chapter 11: The Final act(part 2).

Finn and the team is joining forces with Simon Petrikov. Simon mobilized the resistance and they ready to fight. Finn lead a batalyon of Simon's troops with the team. The batalyon have 2000 mens, 100 tanks, 500 humvee, 600 trucks, 300 other armored vehicles. The batalyon marched to the candy kingdom and they air is covered by 100 helicopters. They reached the kingdom and saw the armies and FCDF forces expecting them. He then make a call to the Marshall Lee. "Lee. It's Finn. I'm still alive. It's a long stories to tell. Anyway, I lead the resistance against the UK." said Finn on the phone to Marshall. "Nuts! You gonna die Finn. You're in the evil side Finn. Are sure that's your side?" asked Marshall shouting in the phone. "No my friend. The real question is the side your chosen is good. Your superior is making deals with the master druglord Gregory van Lich. Now, which side do you choose?" asked Finn with a calm voice. "Okay. I think I choose my side." replied Marshall. He then walked to the General's building with 100 of his mens. He walked to the building and ordered his men to guard his back. He walked to the General's office and pointing his M9 pistol. "WHAT IS THIS!" shouted the general. "Sir. This is the coup'd'etat. You're crime will be punish." said Marshall while Pointing his pistol. "What crime?" asked the general. "Corruption and cooperation to the master druglord, Gregory van Lich. You'll sentences to death row by a bullet through your body." said Marshall Lee. He fired five shoots to the general. Some of his men ran to the office and they looked at shock saw Marshall killed the general. "Gentlemen. The general is working with a druglord, so as the all UK official. Now, we join forces with the resistance. Arrest anyone that oppose to me. I'm the leader now." said Marshall to his men. His men is arresting a quarter of the people that opposed him in the base and locked them in the prison. He then called Finn again told him that he is on his side.

After Finn got the call, he walked to one of the humvee and used the speaker to give an ultimatum to the candy kingdom. "Okay. This is my warning. If all of you not surrender tomorrow 12 PM in the noon, we gonna attacked the city and kill everyone that stand in our way. That's all from me." said Finn in the speaker to the city. "No. We will not surrender till the last. YOU TRAITOR!." said the secretary general of UK, NEPTR(Neil Eugene Patrick Tito-Robson). "Very well. Ready to be die." said Finn. Finn ready his troops and waited for the attack. Simon then called Finn from radio. He said that the troops is overwhelmed the UK forces in the east side of the land and they tooked over the east part of the land. Finn ordered the artillery to fired at th kingdom. The artillery destroyed the defence of the kingdom. The UK forces is retreated to the inner part of the kingdom. The resistance is moving in and killed everyone that stand they're way. The outer part of the city is in the grip of the resistance. The resistance in the land is advancing very fast. They suprised and overwhelmed the UK forces in all sector of the land. The east side of the land is in they're teritory. While the south is the most destructive part of the warzone because is the center of the armies. Marshall Lee lead his troops to reinforce the resistance. Gumball is hiding in the UK building without knowing they're the bad guys. Simon predicted they win the war within 5 days. They tried to win faster than the prediction. The first of day of the war is Resistance winning and UK forces kept overwhelmed with a quarter of the armies are going rogue.

The next day, the resistance is embargo the candy kingdom. The people is getting lack of supplies and the supplies of the kingdom is getting low. The people started to panicking and anarchy is happening in every side of the kingdom. The people is started to questioning NEPTR authorities and at the same time, Simon is spreading the propaganda to the people. Half of the people is swithching side. BMO and his forces are ordered to take out Finn and the team to weaken the resistance. They disguised themselves as one of the resistance. They walked to Finn's compound. They silently took out the guards and moved to Finn's compound. They ready to breaching in the room by attaching explosive in the door. They breaching in and moved inside the room. They saw Finn sitting in the chair facing opposite of them. They turned the chair and only found his dummy. Suddenly, somone is pointing a gun behind them. Then, some resistance is using camouflage inside the tent and they arrested BMO and his team. Finn came by and talked to BMO. "You're a traitor! I'm gonna kill you for this." said BMO. "Hmmm. You should reconsider when I say that the druglord Gregory van Lich is protected by UK official. The man that killed your mens. So, you consider who you kill?" said Finn with persuasive voice. "Yeah. I've been fouled all the time. Give me a radio." said BMO. He called the vice chief and told everything. The vice chief then do a coup and switching side with half of the FCDF forces. BMO joined the resistance and fight against the UK.

As night goes by, Fionna in her bed reading a book and Finn came to her room and kissed her. He said that he want to show something very important Fionna. So, she change her clothes and walked outside with Finn. They walked to a mountain's basin and waited for a while. Suddenly, a black figure is walking towards them. Fionna pull out her beretta and pointed it at the black figure. Finn ordered her to holsteres her gun because that's an ally. The black figure walked closer and he dresses like the "The Black Knight". The black figure reaveled the identity and Fionna is very shocked. "Hey there Fionna. It's been a while I haven't kissed your sexy lips." said Gumball as he reaveled his identity. "Wait a minute! So, there's two of you!? How come?" asked Fionna confused with this. "What? You never paid attention. You never knew how I found your apartment. I spy on you. Also, were not the only one. There's a she." said Gumball. "Who?" asked Fionna. "She behind you pointing her gun at your head." said Finn. She turned around and saw the woman in the same dressed. She reaveled her identity and Fionna is shocked again. "Well well well. You're the one that one of my friend loved. You better don't tell my brother." said Sofia flame as she reaveled her identity. "Wait... So, there's three of you." said Fionna and very confused. "Yup. This is how we act. You never heard a term that says "Knight as fast as lightning cause Knight can massacre drugdealers in two very far places but, in very closed time." well. This is how that work." said Finn while laughing. "Okay. I can take that." said Fionna after she understand the whole thing. So, they walked around the mountains to have a chat and they made a tent in the cliff of the mountain. They slept inside the tent and rest for restore their energy for war.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter. Hope everybody enjoy the story. LOL.**

Chapter 12: The Last Act (Part 3).

The next morning, they woke up and dismantled the tent. They walked back to the base and ready to coordinate the attacked. Olivier walked to the coordination tent and shocked knowing that his sister is "The Black Knight". She told Olivier to calm down and told everything to Olivier. He then calmed down and ready to coordinated the attacked. Cake and Marceline is sent to the east to handle resistance in the east. The flew to the east while Finn, Fionna, Gumball, Sofia, Olivier, Bonnibel is staying in the west. Simon coordinated the attack to the armies base in the south. The resistance is confidence they win the war.

Three days later, the resistance pushed the UK forces to the candy kingdom and all the resistance from all direction is locked down the kingdom. The resistance is regularly bomb the city from ground and air. 90% percent of the city is destroyed. Many insurgent and treachery happen in the city. The UK official is very critical situation. They don't know what to do. Gregory van Lich also joined them and used all of his mens to help the armies. The resistance is waiting till the city is destroying itself. Food crisis makes the insurgent worser. People killing anyone that have a food in their hand. Simon set a new basecamp in the army base they took in the south. The resistance launch the final attack tomorrow.

The next day, the resistance is moving to the city. The armies is overwhelmed because the resistance is moving from all direction. Some of the armies is surrender to the resistance. The others kept fighting till the last drop of their blood. The resistance is moving to the city square. The armies make their last stand to the UK building. Endless artilleries attack the building. Killing hundreds of armies. Finn fought in the front line with Gumball and Olivier. While Sofia, Fionna, Bonnibel is help the resistance behind the line. Roberto Lumpy is fought in the front line with all the loyal polices. Suddenly, the resistance fired a tear gas round making all the armies blind for a while. The resistance moved waering gasmask. Roberto Lumpy is blinded when suddenly his legs is shot making him unable to move. As his vision is cleared, he moved to a wall and lend on it. He pulls his 44 magnum and shot anyone that passed. He killed six people and he saw something he already expected. Finn and the men is walked to Lumpy. Lumpy hopelessly fired his empty revolver to Finn. Finn moved closer and pointed his gun to Lumpy's head. "So, I already expected you to kill me. Well then, kill me." said Lumpy. "You don't scare death. You welcome it. Your punishment before that is have to be bigger. Come with me." replied Finn and carried Lumpy to a place. Finn dragged him to the execution place and saw his bestfriend and brother. "So, watch this." said Finn to Lumpy and pull his head to saw his friend and brother. The resistance executed both of them by headshot. Lumpy begun to cry and shouted Finn that his a sadistic man. Finn then called another prisoner and Lumpy is shocked. His family is going to be executed with guns in they're head. "So, I give you two option. First, you live , but we execute your family. Second, they live, but, we execute you. Your choice." said Finn mercilessly to Lumpy. "Okay. Kill me." said Lumpy. The resistance dragged Lumpy to the execution place. His family is dragged into a truck and drove them to the prison. Lumpy closed his eyes and a bullet passed to his head. Lumpy is dead making Gregory van Lich without his assistant.

The resistance is breaching the UK building. Massive bloodbath fight happened in the building. Some of the resistance is moving to the upper floor to plant their flag. While the others is searching for UK offcials and bring them to justice. Olivier and Gumball followed the flag group and Finn followed the searching group. Finn moved to the parlement court room and he saw a very high ceiling and lots of seats. The room is in total chaos because many armies is making defensive position in the speech position of the room and the balcony. Finn moved upstairs to the balcony and killed the armies in the balcony. He gave a covering fire to the resistance below. He used a RPG and shot it to the armies defensive position. The armies retreated to the other room and the resistance is chasing them. They killed all the armies in the other room and saw a sign to the UK covering room. Finn is moved first. They found the room and they planted explosives in the door. Finn checked the door is made from a reinforced steel. He added the explosive in the door. The resistance is moved back and Finn push the detonator. They rushly moved inside room and killed all the armies. They found all the UK officials and Gregory van Lich. They gathered in one place by the resistance. Suddenly, Lich pulled out his gun and shot Finn. Luckily, the bullet is hitted the resistance that passed in front of him and Finn killed Lich by five shoots. Finally, Finn feeled satisfied killing the people that destroyed his live. The resistance dragged the UK officials to the prison for lifetime.

Meanwhile, Olivier and Gumball moved to the roof to planted the flag. Massive attacked by the armies is in the rooftop. The resistance is moved to the cover and shooted back. A machine gunner is flanking them from a scaffold. Gumball saw a dead man holding a bazooka. He rushly moved to the bazooka and took it. He ran back to cover and almost get shot by the machine gunner. The machine gunner is reloading and Gumball shot with the bazooka. The scaffold become unstable and crush the armies that cover below the scaffold. They moved throught the rooftop. Suddenly, the resistance that holding the flag is shot by an injured man and Olivier killed him. Olivier took the flag and moved to the flag pole which is in the side front part of the building. There's a down gap to the flag pole. He moved through the gap when an army shot him in the head. Gumball ran to the army and killed him with his machete. Blood spalttered everywhere and he threw the army from the roof. He then helped Olivier which is still alived to stand up. He cut the UK flag and Olivier moved to planted the flag. He planted it and showing that the resistance is won the war. Olivier than brought to the medic to get check up. Luckily, the bullet only cut his flesh and he only some bandage to covered the wound. The resistance is celebrating their win by endless party for 2 days. Finn and Fionna flew to the south where the beach is very beautiful. They walked through the beach with enjoyment. They sat in the beach and looking at the moon. "Wow. The moon is big." said Fionna while holding Finn's hand. "Yeah. It's a full moon now." replied Finn and lend his head to Fionna. "You know. I love you and nothing will keep apart from you." said Fionna. "Yeah. Me feeling the same way." replied Finn. "Oh yeah. I got to tell you something." said Fionna unrestly. "What?" asked Finn. "I'm ..." said Fionna when Finn stopped her. Suddenly, Marceline, Cake, Bubblegum, Olivier, Sofia, Gumball, Marshall came out from nowhere and started to played a romantic song. Finn and Fionna stand up and danced. They dances romanticly like a couple. Cake seems doesn't mind they dating. Fionna then remembered what she wanted to say to Finn. "Finn, I got to tell you something." said Fionna. "What is it honey?" asked Fionna. "I'm-mmmmmm..." said Fionna nervously. "Mmmmm what? Don't be scare to tell something to me." said Finn calmed Fionna. "Okay. I'm pregnant." said Fionna and she calmed down. "WHAT!" shouted Finn. Everyone else also shocked what Fionna told. Cake almost got a heart-attack and fainted. Finn then get his mind straight. "Sorry I'm shouted at you. We just create a live. I love you." said Finn and hug her. "I love you too." replied Fionna. They then kissed and everyone looked. Cake then woke up and saw them kissed. She fainted again. They kissed and become a bond that will never loose.

6 months later, the land is started to rebuilding. Simon become a wise ruler and he sold weapons that not needed and used the money to rebuild the city. All the UK official is in court and half of them is sentenced to death. While, the half is sentenced to live prison and some is free and worked back to the govermwnt with some condition. Marshall is promoted to become Major General and the leader of armies in the south. Marceline is become the chief of police. Bonnibel created a group that helped sick and disable people around the land and with low cost and low taxes and she married with Marceline. Gumball and Sofia is dating and become the director of National Inteligent Bureau(NIB). Olivier is become the leader of DCD and busted lots of drugdealers. Jake retired from the police and make the biggest company in the land and become very rich. Everyone is become the national heroes of the land. Finn and Fionna is getting married in a few minutes. "Man I'm so nervous." said Finn to Jake. "I know man. I also get nervous when I married Lady. Just take deep breath and you calmed down. "Okay." replied Finn. They walked to a door and opened it. A red carpet streatching from the door to the altar. Finn walked to the altar and saw everyone is come. He confindently walked to the altar and waited for Fionna. Then, the door opened and Cake become the flower girl. Fionna step in to the altar and Finn saw her. She's very beautiful with her white dress stretching for 5 meters and she holding a flower. She then walked to the altar and the ceremony is started. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We here now in this beautiful day in this beautiful marriage between Finn MacArthur and Fionna Cartwright. Now, Finn MacArthur. Do you accept Fionna as your wife in sickness or healthy, in poor or rich?" said the wedding leader. "Yes. I do." said Finn. "And Fionna Cartwright. Do you accept Finn as your husband in sickness or healthy, in poor or rich?" said the wedding leader. "Yes. I do." said Fionna. "Very well. Now, both of you is husband and wife. Finn, you may kiss the bride." said the wedding leader. They kissed and everyone is clapping they're hand. Cake is now accepting that Fionna is in good hand. After they kissed, Finn kissed her stomach that conceive they're baby and told the baby "I will never let you go.". The party of the wedding is very crowded and Finn is very happy. They live happily ever after. Well, of course there will be many , they can handle the trouble and they lived happy till the end. The end.

**Give some review about the story.**


End file.
